


First Times

by SapphicScavenger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Suggestive Themes, Tooth Rotting Fluff, demisexual!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScavenger/pseuds/SapphicScavenger
Summary: Just some fluff and needs that I needed to let off my chestIf Michael Sheen reads this I will literally lose the one (1) braincell I have left and go full feral





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I needed to let out. God I love these idiots. If you can't tell I have a thing for fangs and also I am extremely touch starved.  
> Scared to post this in case our resident fandom dad doesn't like it but whatever

“It’s like the old song.” Aziraphale smiles, looking at the Nightingale in the tree.

“What song?” Crowley tries to follow his gaze, fingers inching closer to the angel’s own nervously.

“Nightingale in Berkeley Square. Written in 1939.”

“Never heard of it.”

“I didn’t expect you to.” The angel linked his arm with Crowley’s before the demon could intertwine their fingers. Crowley felt a blush creep along his cheeks and looked down.

“Do you-um-Do you want to go back to-um-to your place?” He tripped over his words. Aziraphale turned to look at him.

“If you want to come with me.” The angel smiled. The unlikely pair walked back to the bookshop where they each had a glass of wine from a bottle Aziraphale had saved from the beginning of the American Civil War.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale spoke up a few hours after dinner.

“Y’need somethin’ angel?” The demon asked, slightly tipsy from the old wine.

“We have our head offices off our backs now, you know. We’re free to do whatever we please.”

“Yeah. What do you want to do first? Something evil or something good?” Crowley half teased. Aziraphale felt heat pool in his cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?” The demon fell off the couch out of shock and surprise. Perhaps he’d drunk too much.

“W-What?” He was a pathetic sight, fallen on the ground with the last sip of wine spilled on his shirt and his sunglasses hanging off his nose. The other being in the room was also somewhat pathetic looking, his face as red as a tomato and practically dripping with embarrassment.

“Sorry! Sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything. Um, never mind. Forget I said anything.” Aziraphale covered his face. How could he have been so stupid? Was he drunk? What was he thinking?

“Y-Yes.” Came a reply. Aziraphale uncovered his face. Crowley stood up and reached to put his glasses on his face. Aziraphale gently touched his arm.

“You don’t need to put those on. Not with me, Crowley.” He stood up. “You don’t ever need to hide your eyes from me.” He cupped the demon’s cheek with one hand. “I-uh… Is it a bad time to mention I’ve never done this before?” He started to tumble over his words. Crowley laughed, embarrassed.

“I should probably mention that I haven’t either.” He rubbed the back of his neck and put his glasses down on the desk. Aziraphale looked at him as if he were shocked.

“You?! No!”

“You don’t believe me?”

“One of the demons at your trial mentioned you sleeping with Freddie Mercury.”

“Oh.” Crowley laughed. “I kind of started that rumor to stir things up in Hell. I haven’t been with anyone like that. Wait, didn’t you sleep with Oscar Wilde?”

“Heavens no! We were just close friends.” Both beings were scarlet in the face. They laughed. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s middle.

“We’re both disasters, aren’t we angel?”

“Ineffable disasters.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

“So… How about that kiss?” Aziraphale asked quietly. Crowley’s response was to lift his chin slightly and place his hand on the underside of the angel’s round face, tracing part of his cheek with his thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned in close. Aziraphale nervously closed his eyes and leaned in so their mouths met. Fireworks exploded in their heads as they shared a long overdue kiss. They moved closer as that first kiss grew passionate and long and more needy. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths and pushed against each other. Tears leaked from the angels eyes. The demon’s sharp canines dug gently into the angel’s lips. It could have lasted forever, but they had to pull away for air.

It wasn’t long before they met again in another kiss, this one needier and hungrier. Crowley pulled in Aziraphale closer and the latter ran his fingers through the former’s hair, holding him in an embrace of their lips and a battle of dominance between their tongues.

“Want to take this somewhere private, angel?” Crowley mumbled when they’d pulled away again.

“Please.” The angel practically begged. Anything to get to taste those lips again. They’d been waiting 6,000 years too long for this wether they’d known it or not. Crowley held onto him and snapped his fingers, and they found themselves upstairs in the bedroom. Though Aziraphale rarely slept he kept the bed for occasions when he couldn’t help but fall asleep and for when Crowley stayed the night and showed no signs of leaving. Now, Crowley lead him to the bed and pinned Aziraphale to the mattress, locked in another kiss.

Their fingers intertwined and locked together as Crowley gently ground against Aziraphale, building up friction and excitement. The angel let out a small moan as the demon began to trail kisses down his neck and peel back the layers of clothes. They kicked off their shoes and Crowley discarded his jacket and shirt.

When Crowley began to work on the buttons on the angel’s pants, Aziraphale began to feel doubt and nervousness building up in the pit of his stomach. He gently pushed Crowley away with the palm of his hand. “N-Not yet. I’m not ready for that yet.” He looked away embarrassed.

“That’s okay.” Crowley replied, sliding off Aziraphale and laying next to him. “We can wait. Even if you never want it, I’d still like to snog you again.” He entwined their fingers. The angel smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” He replied as he rolled over onto his side and pulled the red haired man into another kiss.

“Would you sleep with me angel?” Crowley asked breathlessly as Aziraphale began trailing kisses down his demon’s neck and over his collarbone.

“We’re here, aren’t we darling?” He kissed the corner of his mouth. Crowley hugged Aziraphale tightly and pulled him close. They cuddled close together, hearts pounding. The angel miracles them some pajamas and they curled up together under the covers of the bed, holding onto each other like the fate of the world depended on it.

“I don’t want you to belong to heaven. I want you to belong to me.” Crowley said to Aziraphale as they were falling asleep.

“If you’ll belong to me instead of hell, my dear.”

“Always.”


End file.
